


Sickfires

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sadstuck, davetave, moirials, redrom, sickfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave fucks up...royaly and terezi is there to save the day.<br/>IM SORRY FOR THE SADSTUCK! PLEASE DONT HATE ME...THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. I PROMISE!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickfires

Sickfires-Redrom,  
TavrosTerezi-Moirial,

I looked at my matesprit in total disbelief, "I...I can believe you just said that to me," I said and looked at him. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said.  
"Tav...I...I didnt mean that," He said and stepped towords me, I looked at him and shook my head.  
"N...No...If thats really how you feel," I say and start for the door of the hive.  
"Tav, please, cmon. It's almost thanks giving, I swear that I didnt mean to say that. Ple-"  
"N...No...Leave me alone..." I shouted tears in my eyes. His words taunting me as I turned from him and hurried out the door. I sigh and hurry back to my parents home.  
The sun was late in the sky and threw Orange, yellow, Purple, and red. a handfull of clowds in the south dark and heavy. I make it to the park untill I found it hard to breathe. my heart breaking. 'I thought we were over this' I say as I sat on the bench and look at the clowd's slowly roll in. the sun sets as Im still sitting on the bench.  
"Taavros?" a friendly female voice comes from behind me. I turn and look at her, tears staining my skin. She sat next to me and put her hand on my cheek and smiled.  
"Its okay. He called me when you ran out of the house. He told me everything and asked if I would come and makesure that you were okay."  
"Im okay Terezi...Really. I just need some time alone...Im still upset that he said that to me."  
"What did he say?" she asked and looked at me. I shook my head, 'i dun wanna talk about it.' she nodded and hugged me tightly. "Im sorry tav. I know that he didnt mean it. we both know it. hes really sorry. He didnt mean to say that. He loves you, he wont admit it, hes to damn stouborn. but he really does. Your his favorite person in the world. and you know it." She said and laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and nodded.  
"Thanks...I left my phone at the apartment...can you tell him that Im gonna go to my dads house for the night...I just need to be alone tonight. and Ill come home tomorrow in time to make his dinner, " I said and stood. my eyes puffy and red from crying. I hated when we fought. It wasnt often but when we did. we faught alot...and hard. I didnt like that he said thoes words to me and I dont like that hed been lying to me all this time about it. I shove my hands in the pocket of my hoody and find my phone, "Never mind...its in my pocket...Ill just text him when I get there..." I say and turn on my heal and head down the path that lead to the upper part of town. my dad was a big time realestate officer, so he was able to afford a nicer house. Rufioh and I grew up in that house. Rufioh has sinced moved out too...he lives with horrus now.  
"Hey! tav!" She called. I turned and looked at her, "Why dont you just go back to him and talk...you shouldnt ever go to bed angry at your spouse."  
"Thats the thing! he wont fucking marry me! I proposed and he said no. he said that he would never marry a latino man...Im not good enough for him."  
"Tav...I...I didnt know..." She said and looked down at the ground. "Look...maybe you should just talk to him, tell him that you were really hurt by what he said...Im sure he didnt mean it that way. thats not who dave is," She said and put her hands on her hip as she stood.  
"I cant...I cant look at him right now...Im so upset...and tomorrow is our five year aniversary...and I was gonna propose again...But he found the ring...and thought that I was cheeting...so I said screw it, and asked him to marry me...and he said no...he said he'd never marry a latino man. God...Im so dumb...I thought that we would get married...settle down, and maybe start a family...Im so dumb..." I said and started pacing. rain droplettes falling on my face. The clouds had covered the sky. I look at him and shake my head. "Damnit!" I yelled and threw my hands to my face and dropping to my knees crowching sobbing. she put her hand on my head. I sighed heavily. "I...Im gonna break up with him..." she backed up and looked at me.  
"W...what do you mean?"  
"Im in a dead end relationship...I love him...I do...how ever...he told me that he didnt want to marry me...and I wanna get married...I wanna have kids...But...he obviously doesnt," I said and stood. I take my phone out and text my dad.  
"Tav...dont leave him. He loves you, and you love him. so what you cant be married...you can have a baby...and he wants to be with you. Your the best person that he has ever been with. and I know that you dont really wanna leave him. you guys have been together for years. Yeah youve had your ups and downs. but you two are perfect together. think of all the good times that you two have. You make music, you rap, he plays fiduspawn, you play videogames, you sit and talk, he makes you breakfast in bead, he gives you messages, you messages you, and he loves you. He watches movies and is with you on everything. Please, honey...dont leave him. just talk with him...talk about what you feel and that your upset that he had said that."  
daves ringtone filled the tense air. I pulled my phone from my sweater and look at it, hesitantly i answer it, "Yes David?" I ask trying not to cry.  
"Tav? Oah thank god your okay, please come home."  
"No...Im gonna move back in with dad...and were gonna take-"  
"Please, dont finish what you were about to say," He said cutting me off. his voice harsh and raspy.  
"look...Im sorry I said that you were cheating...please come home."  
"You think this is about that?" I said getting really upset, "Are you stupid? you think this is because you think I have been cheating? no...oah no, this isnt about that. this is about how you said youd never marry me...because im latino. this is about you cant get over your stupid commitment issues... this is about you taking my heart and throwing it on the floor. Id say you did a hat dance around it, but no. you dont like 'latino traditions.' so here ya go David Strider. Im releasing you of your strugle of dating me. you dont have to be tied down to a fucking latino male anymore...cause thats what you want right? you want to be a free man, so...there ya go. you can be the single man that you want to-" I hear soft sobs on the other side, "Are you crying?"  
"No tavros. Im sitting on our sofa smiling and having a party because the love of my life is leaving me...Im quite okay with this. so...let me take the ring off and ill pack your things, because obviously you dont want me anymore...so..." He sniffled and choked a tear back, "Im...Im gonna go...Im sorry...Ill have your things packed when you come to get them...do...uh...*Sniffle* Do you want any of the furnature...or...uh...do you want the cat?" dave asked barely keeping the tears back. the rain in a full down pour.  
"y...you put the ring on?"  
"Of caurse...Im sorry I said that...really."  
"Im on my way," I said and hug up. I hugged terezi and hurried home. the rain making the roads and sidewalks wet. I nearly trip and fall.  
as my building apears from behind the trees I run into the parkinglot and nearly slip...again. I do end up tripping and land on daves car. the small letting me hold onto it. I stable my self and run up the sairs glad they were covered from the rain. I open the door. the doorknob slaming against the wall.  
"Dave?"  
"Tav?" He looked from the kitchen, i gasped and sobbed huging him tightly.  
"Im sorry I ran out, Im sorry dave."  
"Hey man, its okay, It was my fault who said what I said. Im sorry babe," He said as we slid to the flood. I nuzzle my face into his neck. "I love you Tavros." He said and held me tightly against his body.  
"I love you too dave, I love you so much...I dont wanna loose you. I want you with me. I love you so much." I sob into his neck. He held me tightly.  
"I made some food...are you hungry?" He asked and pet my hair. I look at him and nodd. my eyes bloodshot and puffy. A headache forming.  
"C...Can I have some tea too?" i ask looking at him. he laughed and looked at me. I hugged him tightly.  
"cmon. lets go get some dinner, and play with DJ Wiskers." He said and helped me up to my feet. I nod and look at him.  
"What did you make?"  
"I made chicken rice and salsa...I know that you like it, and when you said that you were gonna come home...and with our aniversary tomorrow night...he chuckled...can I explain why I said what I said?" he asked. I nod as we stand and move to the living room. he sits me on the sofa and wraps me up in my blanket. before going back to get our plates, "I was planing on proposing tomorrow night. and I said what I said because my brother was always telling me that I had to be the one to propose...and that if I had been the one who was proposed to...id be the girl..." I look at him and giggle.  
"Nono...Im the girl of the relationship...and i know that...If you want...Ill wear your ring...and you can just put mine on a necklace..." He smiled and looked at me. pulling out an bronze colored box. he handed it to me along with my plate and fork.  
"Here ya go, dinner and a ring. Ill get a chain tomorrow after work." I said and smiled. "I also have a gift for you for tomorrow also," He said and sat down pulling me against him. I nuzzle against him.  
"Im sorry I got so mad..."  
"im sorry Im an ass...now look at your ring," He said. I opened it and gasped. a small bronze ring that was shaped like a wreath with laurel leaves, a small pearl held in the center by the bronze ring.  
"I...I love it...Oah God...D...David..." I looked at him, my heart flittering in my chest. I nod and look at him, "Oah...Dave..." I say and put the food on the wood floor and hug him tightly giggling and crying tears of joys.  
"I dont have to say it...do i?" He joked and looked at me. I shook my head.  
"No Dave...No you dont," He said and looked at me. I kiss him passionatly and smiled, "This has been a long day..." I joke and look at him. he nodded and kissed my forehead.  
"Eat, than well go get some sleep. Ims ure your father is gonna wanna see you tomorrow and we have dinner and a movie tomorrow. I also expect the best sex of my life." I nod and pick the plate back up smiling as the warm food's smell fills my nose.


End file.
